


Some Kind of Hero

by buckybarfs



Series: Words [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1910s, 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Mutant OC, Mutant Powers, OFC is old, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Time Skips, not civil war compliant, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/buckybarfs
Summary: “What are you? Some kind of hero?” Sam Wilsons soulmate was officially the snarkiest person he had yet to meet.“I’m your hero.” Genevieve Tremaines soulmate was apparently a guy in tights.





	1. It Is With Deep Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sam Wilson story in my Soulmate series! I hope you're all as excited about this as I am!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1911 on October 19th a young girl was born, her name Genevieve Maude Tremaine. In 1978 on September 23rd, her soulmate was born, his name Samuel Thomas Wilson. One might wonder how soulmates can be born sixty-seven years apart, the answer is simple; an anomaly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write a Sam Wilson story for a while but wanted to write the perfect character for him, I recently rewatched Age of Adaline and took some inspiration from that. I am so sorry that there isn't any Sam in this chapter. If I'm being honest Sam won't appear for a while.

_“What are you? Some kind of hero?” Sam Wilsons soulmate was officially the snarkiest person he had yet to meet._

_“I’m your hero.” Genevieve Tremaine's soulmate was apparently a guy in tights._

* * *

In 1911 on October 19th a young girl was born, her name Genevieve Maude Tremaine. In 1978 on September 23rd, her soulmate was born, his name Samuel Thomas Wilson. One might wonder how soulmates can be born sixty-seven years apart, the answer is simple; an anomaly.

In 1927 a near seventeen-year-old Genevieve met an eleven-year-old Bucky Barnes and a ten-year-old Steve Rogers when she, her younger brother, her younger sister and her mother moved into a nearby apartment. Her younger brother quickly became friends with Steve and Bucky.

* * *

 

**_1928_ **

 

“Genevieve, dear, would you terribly mind taking the boys to see a film?” Mrs. Barnes asked. She saved up every few months so the kids could go do something nice.

“Of course not Mrs. Barnes!” Genevieve said with a wide smile as she pushed back her black finger waves. She stood up from wiping down the table and tossed her rag beside the sink before smoothing down her beaded peach dress.

“Bucky! Steve! John! We’re going to see a film! Come inside and get cleaned up!” She shouted out the window to the young boys who were playing on the street.

Ten minutes later once the boys were deemed cleaned up they bid Mrs. Barnes goodbye and left to walk seven blocks to the movies. The walked the first two blocks in silence before Steve spoke up.

“What movie are we seeing, Gen?”

“A company called Walt Disney just put out a film called Steamboat Willie.”

* * *

 

**_1932_ **

 

Genevieve always thought that by twenty-two she’d be married to her soulmate. Yet here she was without even a soulmark, no sloping black words graced her skin. It was rare for a girl over the age of sixteen to be without a soulmark. She usually could block out the worried thoughts about her future but at the moment her friend Flora was going on and on about her soulmark.

“Oh, Gen! It’s so beautiful. His writing is so nice! ‘Hello, gorgeous.’ Can you believe it? Oh, when do you think I’ll meet him? What do you think his says?”

“Probably ‘Wow it’s you!’” She mumbled with annoyance slightly ringing in her voice.

“Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t even realize. Have you still not gotten yours? I’m sure it’ll come soon.” Flora said apologetically as she grabbed onto the black haired girl's arm to keep from falling off the sidewalk.

“Maybe I’m just not meant to have a soulmate.”

“Don’t talk like that!”

“No really. It’s fine. Flora, I have to go to work,” and with that, she untangled herself from her blonde friend and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

 

**_1936_ **

 

“I’m sorry, Steve. Sarah was a good woman.” Genevieve said softly as she placed a hand on Steve’s small shoulder.

Over the years the group had gotten closer; with Genevieve being the big sister neither boy had. Steve’s loss impacted all of them, everyone had lost a mother. She had lost her own mother seven years ago and since then Mrs. Rogers and Mrs. Barnes had taken her in as their own daughter.

She gave Bucky and Steve both hugs goodbye before walking in the opposite direction back to her own apartment. The long walk home seemed surprisingly short today which she attributed to being lost in her thoughts the entire time.

“Honey? I’m home.” She shouted as she stepped through the threshold of the small apartment she shared with her husband. “Thomas?”

He looked up from the paper he had been reading at the table and gave her a small smile. While they weren’t soulmates they still loved and found comfort in each other. His soulmate had died in childbirth taking their daughter with her and her soulmate still had never appeared.

“How was it?” He asked softly as he set down the paper and stood up to hug her and peck her cheek.

“Awful. Poor Steve. He must feel like he has nobody.” She murmured into his shoulder as they embraced.

“He’s lucky he has you and Barnes.”

“Why’re you home so early?” She asked as a change of subject.

“Mr. Stark sent me home early today.”

Thomas was lucky to have gotten a job under the rising millionaire and inventor Howard Stark, he often worked directly with Mr. Stark on his projects.

* * *

 

**_1940_ **

 

“Steve _please_ ,” She begged. “Please stop _this,_ ” she said softer as she waved around the second 4F form.

“It’s my duty.” He stated, deepening his voice in an attempt to make himself seem tougher. The statement was accented with a cough.

“You’ll get killed! Please, I’ve already lost Bucky and John I can’t lose you too.”

Steve cringed at the reminder of Bucky and her brother being drafted. It had been a slap in the face to him. He had actually _wanted_ to join the army and they hadn’t let him.

“I have to go to work G. I’ll see you around.” He said as he straightened up and walked out of her apartment.

Genevieve sat in a chair and rested her head on the kitchen table before quietly crying herself to sleep.

“Genny?” Thomas whispered as he gently shook his sleeping wife awake.

“Thomas?” She mumbled sleepily as she lifted her head to look at him.

“Why are you sleeping at the kitchen table at seven?”

“It’s seven? I’ve been asleep for three hours.”

“Honey… We need to talk.”

* * *

 

**_1943 February_ **

It was odd going to Howard Starks convention and not seeing her husband. Since he had been drafted and sent overseas she hadn’t had the heart to even look at anything Stark related. Though they weren’t soulmates she still loved him dearly and she prayed he made it home safe.

As per usual Bucky had brought a date along for Steve who had no interest in Steve so Gen found herself hanging back with Steve. The group watched in awe as Howard debuted his flying car; then all sighed when it fell back to the ground.

Howard's eyes met hers as he was walking off stage and darted to the side stage; indicating that he wanted her to join him. She nodded and told Bucky she would meet up with him again later before heading off to find her way backstage.

“Genevieve! How are you?” Howard said as he worked on attempting to remove his bow tie.

“I’m fine Mr. Stark.”

“Oh please. How long have we known each other?”

“Seven years.”

“Just call me Howard.”

After thirty minutes of chit chat and several propositions from Howard Genevieve politely excused herself to find Steve and Bucky. She found Steve but not Bucky.

“You got accepted?” She said, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back the dam of tears that would soon break.

“I did and look! My soulmark appeared.” Steve said excitedly as he held out his right hand to show her.

From the pad of his thumb to halfway up his inner arm the words “ _Did you have something against running away?_ ” were scrawled in soft lettering.

While she knew this was an excuse to change the subject she let herself be momentarily distracted. “Congrats Steve!” She said as she pulled him in for a hug.

She vaguely heard Steve mumble something into her shoulder while they hugged. “Sorry, what?”

He repeated it, this time more clearly. Her face paled as she realized what he said.

“Sorry, again?” Her voice was small.

“I got accepted.”

* * *

 

**_1943 April_ **

 

_“It is with deep regret that I am writing to confirm my telegram of 4th April 1943, in which it is my sad duty to inform you of the death of your brother, Sergeant John G. Tremaine.”_

* * *

 

**_1943 May_ **

_“It is with deep regret that I am writing to confirm my telegram of 15th May 1943, in which it is my sad duty to inform you of the death of your husband, First Lieutenant Thomas B. Jones.”_

* * *

 

**_1943 June 13th_ **

 

She needed to leave Brooklyn.

Genevieve needed out, so she had decided to visit her Flora and her husband in Jersey. As she drove she found herself getting lost in her thoughts. She was 31, widowed, soulmateless, and didn’t have any remaining family. She had nothing.

Too wrapped up in her thoughts she didn’t notice it had started raining and that she was approaching a dangerous curve. The last thing she saw before knocking out was her car plummeting towards the water.

A small pond was what her car had landed in; at one point it had been a small pond. But due to the increase of rain in the area lately and the current storm, it was over six feet deep. Her car sat, slowly filling with water as her unconscious body lay in the front seat slumped over her steering wheel slowly dying, her body sent into anoxic shock. Then at 6:15 pm on June 13th, 1943 Genevieve Maude Tremaine/Jones’s heart stopped beating.

At 6:18 pm a bolt lightning struck her car and charged half a billion volts of electricity and  
produced 60,000 amperes of current. First, the charge jumpstarted her heart. Second, she was shocked out of her anoxic state. She then took her first breath in three minutes. From this point on, due to the stress her body had been put through she would never age again.

* * *

 

**_1945 March_ **

 

_“It is with deep regret that I am writing to confirm my telegram of 2nd March 1945, in which it is my sad duty to inform you of the death of Sergeant James B. Barnes.”_

* * *

 

**_1945 April_ **

_“It is with deep regret that I am writing to confirm my telegram of 18th April 1945, in which it is my sad duty to inform you of the death of Captain Steven G. Rogers.”_

She had truly lost everything.


	2. Becoming Strangers Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve realizes she had even more to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've been on vacation and technically still am but I had some time and decided to update. I apologize for any formatting issues or grammar issues as I typed this up on my phone and wasn't able to run it through my grammar check program.

_**1950 September** _

“I’m moving to California.”

  
Flora dropped the apple she had been eating and twisted around in her seat to gawk at her friend. “You’re what?”

  
“Stark offered me a job out in California.”

  
“Stark?”

  
“I’m taking it. My little sister lives out there, she’s the only family I have left. Flora, you’ve been wonderful accepting me into your family but there’s nothing left for me here.” Genevieve said softly as she stepped towards the redheaded woman and dropped to her knees. “I’ll call, I promise.” She whispered as she squeezed her long time friends hand.

  
“When are you leaving?” Flora asked a little tearfully as she looked down on the hazel eyed woman.

  
“Next week, but I’m already packed.”

  
Before either could say anything more there was a knock on the door.

  
“Now who could that be? I wasn’t expecting company today.” Flora mused as she stood up to answer the door.

  
Genevieve sighed and rested her head on the now empty chair, her mind was swimming. Howard had offered her a job as his personal nurse. Like many other women during the war Genevieve had left her menial job, in her case being a librarian, to do her part for her country. However unlike most women she had never left the country, she had stayed on the homefront. Lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the three people that had just entered the room.

  
“Genny!” Flora shouted for the third time, this time finally catching the black haired womans attention.

  
She blinked rapidly as she came out of her reverie, her eyes slowly focusing on the group. “Who’re you?” She asked the mustached man and the brunette woman who stood beside Flora.

  
She slowly got to her feet as she awaited their introductions.

  
“I’m Timothy Dugan.” The man introduced himself as he nodded at her while shaking her hand.

  
“I’m Margaret Carter.” The woman said curtly, not offering her hand.

  
Genevieve stared at them for a moment until everything sank in.

  
“ _You’re_ Peggy?” She said softly.

  
“Yes, I am."

  
“Did you have something against running away?” Her voice cracked as she quoted the words she had seen on her bestfriends wrist all those years ago.

  
Peggy’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she tried to form words, eventually she gave up and went back to just staring wide eyed at the woman.

  
“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Gen said softly as she stepped towards the woman and took her hand. She rubbed soothing circles on the Agents hand as the two shared a moment, reminiscing those lost.

  
“Would you like some coffee or tea?” Flora asked awkwardly, addressing nobody in particular.

  
“I for one would love some coffee.” Dugan said jovially as she followed the woman into the kitchen.

  
Peggy and Genevieve stayed in the living room for another minute just sadly smiling at each other before slowly coming out of their daze. “Shall we?” Peggy asked as she gestured towards the kitchen.

  
Genevieve smiled as she led the way to the kitchen.

  
“Either of you want coffee or tea?” Flora asked again as they stepped into the small blue and white kitchen.

  
“Tea if you don’t mind.” Peggy said as she took a seat.

  
“Coffee for you, Gen?”

  
“Yes, thank you Flora.” She answered as she sat beside Dugan. “You’re Dum Dum right?”

  
“Yes ma’am I am. May I say you look fantastic for someone who is almost 40. It’s hard to believe you’re older than me.”  
Genevieve let out a perfectly rehearsed laugh, she had noticed she had stopped aging since the car accident and it was often pointed out to her. “Well I use lots of face creams.” She said with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

  
Peggy’s brows knit together for a split second as she realized Genevieve might not being telling the whole truth. “Thank you.” She said, her eyes never leaving the black haired woman, as Flora sat a mug down in front of her.

  
“So, might I ask why you’re here?” Gen asked hoping to change the conversation, as she was feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Peggy’s stare.

  
“Howard requires your presence in California sooner than he anticipated.” Dugan stated casually.

  
“Oh, well, alright.”

  
“When would you leave?” Flora asked with a frown.

  
Peggy took a sip of her tea before answering, “Tonight.”

* * *

 

_**1950 October** _

  
“You don't actually believe I'm not aging, do you?” Genevieve said with a laugh as she took another sip of her iced tea.

“You sip your drinks when you're nervous and looking for a way out.” Peggy stated matter of factly as she stared analytically at the woman sitting before her.

“Alright so I have a tell.”

“Well that's why you're here. You can't have a tell.” Peggy said with a sigh. “Again.”

“So why aren't you aging?” Howard asked, exhaustion seeping into his voice.

“I use lots of skin creams.” The woman answered with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

“You can't do that.” Peggy stated as she rubbed her temples. “It's a sign of dishonestly. It shows that you feel the need to convince the person with forced nonchalance. Again.”

Genevieve and Howard let out loud sighs as Gen continued to practice the art of lying; after all it was for her own safety.

* * *

 

“You never told me you were training me to be a spy.” The ageless woman hissed at her brunette friend as she pulled out a suitcase from under her bed.

  
“It wasn't relevant information.” Peggy whispered as she moved to stand in front of the angry woman.

  
“You didn't think telling me that you wanted me to be a spy was relevant? You didn't think telling me that's the only reason Howard hired me was _relevant_?”  
Genevieve sat down on the bed for a moment to collect her thoughts. She buried her face in her hands and let out a soft groan. Her head snapped up as she began to talk, “Peggy, I've lost too much to war. I can't lose myself too.”

  
Peggy frowned as she watched her friend slowly pull herself together before continuing to pack. She hadn't really thought of it like that. “We’ve all lost people we loved.” Wrong thing to say.

  
Genevieve scoffed loudly as she moved to shove past Peggy however the woman grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. “You don't know what you're capable of.” She said in a low voice.

  
Genevieve’s eyes narrowed, “and I suppose you do? You both only wanted to use me.” She yanked her arm from the smaller woman's grasp as she moved to grab her clothing from the closet.

  
Peggy stood and watched as someone who she considered to be her closest friend angrily packed up her belongings. She wish she hadn't had to lie to her but it was for her own safety.

  
After clipping her suitcase shut and locking it she moved to exit the room, as a last resort Peggy threw her arm out and blocked the doorway to keep the woman from leaving. “Please.” She pleaded softly.

  
“Move.” Genevieve growled as she grabbed the other woman's arm; holding it up in front of her face. Right before both of their eyes Peggy’s arm slowly started to wrinkle, the skin thinning and liver spots appearing as her veins became more prominent and her finger joints began to ache. Deciding she had made her point Genevieve dropped her friends arm, all signs of aging disappearing as the woman's arm returned to normal, and stormed out of the room.

  
“You're getting good at that!” Peggy shouted sadly after her.

* * *

_**1956 May** _

“I'm leaving.” She stated softly as she stared down at her hands. “I won't be visiting anymore. It's not safe for me.” The now forty-four-year-old woman said.

Her gaze was soft as she looked upon the gravesites in front of her, she had lost so many. With a rueful smile she thought back to the brief two months she had spent with her estranged sister before Peggy and Howard had forced her to cut off contact. Specifically she thought back to one day.

_“You’re swearing off men?” The younger red headed sister asked with a laugh as she sipped her wine._

_“Not all men, Annie. Just men in the military, too much heartbreak.” Genevieve responded with a sigh as she swirled her drink._

_“I know it's a sore subject but your Soulmark still never showed up?” Annie questioned softly._

_“No. But it's alright. I've loved. Sometimes I think loving that way was better. There was no predetermined destiny or expectations, just love.” The elder responded dreamily as she continued to stare off into space and swirl the drink she hadn't touched._

_“I'm glad we got back in touch.” Annie said as she reached out to softly touch her sister’s hand._

She had lost her mother, her father, her brother, her sister, her nieces, her nephews her husband, and her best friends. So on that day she vowed to never lose someone again, her heart couldn't stand anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about Genevieve losing so many people is hard but weirdly therapeutic. I hope you're all enjoying this story so far, if you are please leave some feedback!


	3. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a slur, just a heads up.
> 
> This chapter is a mess, it's all over the place and is nothing but a jumble of ideas that don't quite fit together. I somewhat feel that I've ruined the story with this chapter, I'm sorry. I couldn't figure out a way to get the general concept of her past out there before the story got too involved so I just threw this together. Stick around and I promise it'll be explained more in depth and make more sense.

**_1924_ **

_ “Your name is no longer Akiyama Tsuya. Your name from now on will be Genevieve Tremaine.” Her mother said urgently. “Genevieve will be your first name, Tremaine your last. You must remember this.”  _

 

_ “Why do I have to change my name?” A thirteen-year-old Genevieve asked. _

 

_ “There are people in this world who believe you don't belong. This is to keep you safe.” Her mother said with a gentle smile as she stroked her daughter's hair. “Natsu will no longer be Natsu. Her new name will be Annie. You must remember that. She is but four and barely knows her name so it will not be as difficult for her.” _

 

_ “Tremaine Genevieve.” The teenager said softly. _

 

_ “No!” Her mother shouted sternly. After seeing the alarm in her daughter's eyes the elder woman sighed and quietly said “Genevieve Tremaine. First comes before last.” _

 

_ “Why is this happening?” She asked in her first language, Japanese. _

 

_ “You must never speak Japanese again. From here on out we are American and nothing else.” _

 

_ “Is this because of what happened to father?” Genevieve murmured softly, avoiding her mother's gaze. _

 

_ Instead of answering her question her mother simply smoothed her skirt and patted the girl on the head before walking away. _

* * *

 

**_1962_ **

Genevieve woke up in a cold sweat, her dreams had been plagued by the death of her father ever since the civil rights movement had started. It hit her too close to home.

 

With a sigh she got up to retrieve a glass of water from the kitchen, she gulped down the first glass and the second. She simply stood quietly leaning against the counter with the third. Her mind wandered and wandered until she realized she had been standing there for nearly ten minutes. The woman quietly tiptoed back to her room, silently praying she didn’t wake up her roommates. Once reaching her room she fell onto her bed and slipped into a restless sleep. Her dreams haunted by the past.

> _ 1938 _
> 
> _ “Those dumb Japs need to get outta our country!” A random young man on the street shouted as he angrily smacked the paper he held.  _
> 
> _ Genevieve cringed into Steve’s side, the slur felt like a slap in the face.  _
> 
> _ “Hey! They’re people too.” Steve shouted at the man. _
> 
> _ “They’re animals that’s what.” He shouted back before throwing the newspaper at Steve. _

 

Animals. Animals. Animals. Animals. That word haunted her dreams.

* * *

 

**_1964_ **

 

“We need to tell her,” Annie stated calmly on the phone. “She needs to know her history.”

 

Genevieve groaned and ran her hand over head face. “Annie you aren’t even supposed to know I’m alive. Now you want to tell your daughter?”

 

“She needs to know.” The younger sister said stubbornly.

 

In the year of 1964, the Redress movement was just starting to pick up traction, which explained her sister’s sudden urgency. If everything worked out well the family would be able to receive reparations for the hardships their family had gone through. Her sister, always the opportunist, knew that now was the time to act. They could no longer be punished for the change in their identities and their parents were long gone. Genevieve couldn’t do anything about it as she was legally dead but that didn’t mean Annie had to sit idly. 

 

Genevieve and Annie passed as white, Annie more so with her curly red hair that she had gotten from her mother. Genevieve would pass to anyone who didn’t know of her heritage which happened to be everyone but her sister, Peggy, and Howard.

 

“Fine. I’ll be over at three but,  _ only  _ if you tell her why you stopped talking to me.” She finally agreed. This secret had waited long enough.

 

In a moment of weakness in 1958, Genevieve had shown up on her sister’s doorstep. The door had been answered by her 16-year-old niece. “Aunt Genevieve!” The teenage Jenny had shouted excitedly. That was the moment she realized she could never again abandon her family. 

Now here she stood six years later on the same doorstep waiting for the door to open so she could tell her niece the history of their family. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

 

After three minutes of waiting her sister answered the door, looking every bit her age and for a minute Genevieve was jealous. She was jealous of the life her sister had lived, she had a beautiful daughter, a husband, she  _ aged _ . “Let’s just do this.” She said with a sigh as she stepped through the door.

 

Ten minutes later the three women sat around in Annie’s quaint living room, each holding a cup of coffee. The silence was deafening as each waited for someone else to say something.

“Jenny, we have something to tell you.” Her mother started softly as she reached out to put a hand on her daughter's knee.

 

“Are you dying?” The twenty-two year old joked in an attempt to poke a hole in the atmosphere that had taken over the room.

 

“You need to learn your family history,” Annie stated.

 

Three hours later the two women had explained her Japanese ancestry, how her grandfather had been beaten to death for being soulmates with a white woman, how their identities had been changed to keep them safe, how her first cousins once removed had been put into internment camps and how her aunt had stopped aging. 

 

Once their story had been told, Annie passed down her grandmother's kimono to her daughter. It was one of two, the other belonged to Genevieve. The kimonos had been passed down from generation to generation in their family, but Genevieve knew she would never have someone to pass hers down to. She watched the tearful exchange as her niece accepted the silk kimono, envy burning inside of her. 

 

“You really stopped talking to Aunt Gen after she told you the truth?” Jenny asked with a devious grin as she clutched the heirloom to her chest.

 

Her mother groaned loudly, “Yes, but I felt so bad that I named you after her so that must count for something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback.


	4. Everyone Loves Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass by and Genevieve loses almost everyone she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of suicide so please read at your own risk!

_**1971** _

“It's a boy.” The nurse said as the child was handed to his mother.

Jenny let out a soft wail as she took her son in her arms for the first time. “He's so small. Oh, Richard, how can he be so small?” She said as she choked back a sob. Her husband simply laughed as he stroked his wife's hair and stared lovingly at their child.

“What’re you going to name him?” Genevieve asked softly as she squeezed her niece’s shoulder. The girl’s mother had died two years prior, lost to cancer, since then Genevieve had stepped in as a mother figure to the girl.

The two new parents looked at each other, then glanced at their son before looking back at each other and nodding. “Stephen.” Richard said with a firm nod.

“He's beautiful.” The now Grand Aunt said as she looked back to the small child.

* * *

**_1990_ **

“What's that?” The man that had been kissing up Genevieve’s calf asked as his mouth came across words written on the woman's leg.

“What?” Genevieve asked, annoyance in her tone.

“You didn't tell me you had a soulmate.” The man said accusingly.

The woman snorted before sitting up. “What're you talking about?”

“ _This_! This mark right here!” The man argued as he angrily poked at the words on inner side of her calf.

“What? What mark?” The now 79 year old woman shouted as she yanked her leg away from the man. She was now incredibly annoyed by the idea that she most likely wouldn't be orgasming tonight. “Oh.” She remarked softly, her hand flew to her mouth in shock as she marveled at the words that had mysteriously appeared on her leg.

The man scoffed before climbing off the bed and getting dressed, angrily muttering under his breath about leaving.

Genevieve didn't care anymore, all thoughts of sex banished from her mind, all she could think about was the fact that she had a soulmate. She fell asleep that night curled up in a ball with her hand on her calf.

* * *

 

_**1991 June** _

The novelty of having a soulmate had worn off. It was replaced by worry. Her soulmate was a child and she was no spring chicken. She would have to tell her soulmate everything and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

She sat patiently in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for her nephew to come out and take her mind of her soulmate. Genevieve sat curled up in one of the uncomfortable chairs, her hand stroking where the words would be. She had yet to tell anyone about her mark, she didn't want to alarm her family. The only only person who knew was the man who originally discovered it, who thought her name was Gabrielle. She figured her secret was safe.

Stephen came striding out of a room, his eyes scanning the area for the woman he called his aunt, simply because it was easier and got them fewer looks in public. Once he laid eyes on her he smiled softly before walking over to her and laying his hand on her shoulder.

Genevieve jumped up in shock, hands raised as she prepared to defend herself. After realizing where she was and who had touched her she lowered her hands and relaxed. “So what's the news?”

“The baby is fine. She wasn't injured during the fall.” Stephen said as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

The old woman let out a sigh of relief before a look of confusion passed over her face. “She?”

“We’re having a girl.” The brown haired soon to be father said.

His only reply was a laugh of excitement as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

* * *

 

**_1991 October_ **

Genevieve sat sullenly in the front row of the church. Her grand nephew, his very pregnant wife, and his father sat beside her. To everyone in this church she was simply a close family friend there for the family in their time of mourning, but to the people in the front row she was family.

“Richard, I’m so sorry for your loss.” A random woman said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“If you need anything call me.” She said before filing out of the church.

“Why'd she only apologize to you?” Stephen mumbled from his father’s other side.

“Because, dear, she's hoping to get wined and dined by a lonely widower.” Genevieve murmured darkly from the end of the pew.

“That's rude.” Her grand nephew said before standing up and walking over to stand beside the coffin. “She just died.” He added softly as his shaking hand trailed over his mother’s coffin.

* * *

 

**_1991 November_ **

“I can't believe we’re here again so soon.” Stephen murmured to his grand aunt.

Now in the front row sat only Genevieve and Stephen, his wife too pregnant to go out for extended periods of time and his father sitting before them encased in wood.

“She was the love of his life.” Genevieve whispered.

“He left his family.” Stephen said angrily.

“A heart can only take so much.” The black haired woman answered softly as she fiddled with her hands.

“He _abandoned_ us!” The man yelled as he jumped to his feet.

Genevieve looked up him, fury in her eyes. “You will sit your sorry ass back down right this minute or I _swear to God_ I will beat your ass like my momma used to beat mine back in the day. I don't care that you're an adult with a baby on the way. You are acting like a child and if you choose to continue you _will_ be treated like one. You will respect your father. Now sit down.”

A shaken, wide eyed Stephen quietly sat back down as the pastor walked up to the podium.

“We don't speak ill of the dead.” Genevieve murmured.

Stephen wasn't sure who she was talking to, but he knew one thing for certain; he would never forget the look on her eyes.

* * *

 

**_1991 December 16th_ **

“Turn that up.” Genevieve said as her head snapped up.

The man that had been fiddling with the television blinked slowly for a minute before turning up the news.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she heard about the car accident that had just occurred. For a minute she allowed tears to spring to her eyes, saddened by the loss of someone who was once a friend. She didn't have time to be sad for long because a nurse tapped on her shoulder and asked Genevieve to come with her.

“Aunt Gen,” Stephen started as she entered the room. “I want you to meet our daughter. Janeen.”

“Is everyone in this family just going to have some play off my name?” She said with tears in her eyes as she held her hands out to hold the child.

* * *

 

**_2000_ **

  
“I am now.” A nine year old Janeen said as she traced the words on her hip. “I am now.” She said again, trying to memorize the words. She repeated it for two hours, her small hands tracing the words until she knew every slope and curve of the script.

  
“What’re you up to Buttercup?” Her father asked as he poked his head into her room.

  
“My soulmark appeared!” She shouted excitedly as she grinned up at her dad.

  
The man looked shocked, his eyes widening comically. “It what?” He said incredulously.

  
“Look!” The blonde child said as she turned to face her father, excitement gleaming in her eyes as she showed off the messy scrawl that graced her hip.

  
“Well would you look at that?” Came a familiar females voice.

  
“Aunt Genny!” Crowed the child at the sight of her Aunt standing in the doorway behind her father.

  
“Ready to go to school?” Asked the girls Great Grandaunt.

  
The small child squealed loudly at the idea of getting to go show off her mark at school.

As Genevieve watched her Great Grand Niece in the rearview mirror, her mind whirled with mixed emotions over the loss of Janeen’s mother. The woman had left them years before but had just recently died in a car accident. The little girl seemed to be as stubborn as her father, her reaction to hearing the news was just a shrug. It reminded the old woman of when Richard had killed himself and her grand nephews reaction had been one of anger. She hoped the little girl wouldn't grow up bitter like her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story please give me some feedback! Also if you want to check out the story of Janeen meeting her soulmate it's under the name "Hungry?"


	5. Who The Hell is Sophia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve is given a phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm back with two updates in one day, oops.

_**2012** _

  
Steve was alive.

That thought kept echoing in her mind. Steve was alive. Genevieve was alive. Steve was alive. Her mind couldn't process that her old friend could possibly be alive. But he was, and he was on her television fighting for his life against some aliens. Aliens of all things. She had seen a lot in her day but now there were aliens. Granted, these were reruns of what had happened two weeks ago, but hey, she was old and television hadn't really existed back in her day.

She had spent the last sixty two years of her life running from SHIELD. But if Steve was with SHIELD could they really be so bad? Perhaps it was time for her to come out of the shadows, maybe she could go back to being human.

* * *

“We never lost track of you.”

“ _Excuse me_? I've been under the radar for the better part of sixty two years and you're saying you knew where I was all along?” Genevieve asked in disbelief.

“We learned that you never strayed far from your family. We’ve been keeping our eyes on you.” The director explained.

“You used my family to find me?”

“It wasn't that hard. But don't worry, your family isn't in any danger.”

Genevieve found herself seething, how could she have been so stupid as to put her family in danger? In her anger she didn't notice the room growing dark, the light rusting over and eventually going out. The room slowly began to smell of mold, the steel table she was gripping onto slowly rusted until it collapsed under her.

In shock she jumped up and leaned against the molding wall, breathing heavy, her wide eyes found those of Nick Fury’s.

“Quite the party trick you have there.”

“What do you want from me?” Genevieve asked as the mold began to rescind from the walls, not much could be done for the light or the table.

“Come with me.”

The man opened the door and she apprehensively followed him out.

“You see, we can always use people like you here.”

Her eyes narrowed, SHIELD hadn't changed at all. All they wanted to do was use people like her. She had promised herself never to be taken advantage of like that again. In her anger she had missed most of what Fury was saying, so when they came to a door and stopped she was confused.

“I'm sorry, what?” She asked, cocking her head in confusion as she crossed her arms and stared blankly at the man.

“Would you like to meet him?”

“Meet who?”

“The agent who's been guarding your family.” Fury said slowly, annoyance ringing in his tone.

“Oh, of course.” She mumbled dumbly.

With that the man opened the door to reveal a very familiar face.

“Clint?” She asked incredulously.

“Hey there, Tammy!” The spy said cheekily with the fake southern accent Genevieve had grown so accustomed to.

“Does Stephen know?”

“No, I wasn't allowed to tell him.”

“He’ll be crushed. He thought you were actually his friend.” Genevieve snapped before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

“Wait, Gen, you can't tell him!”

“Let her go, we’ll keep an eye on her.” Fury stated before exiting the room.

SHIELD really was that bad.

* * *

“I'm leaving.”

“Gen, you can't. Janeen will be crushed.”

“She's a big girl, Stephen. She's twenty one for gods sake. She's a full time college student now.”

“You were always like a mother to that girl. How do you think she’ll feel when you leave just like her actual mother did?” Stephen said perplexed.

“That's not fair.” She whispered as she rubbed at her temples. “This is for your own safety.”

* * *

 

**_2014_ **

Steve had been on the news again, this time as a criminal instead of a hero. Genevieve honestly wasn't even sure what Steve was in trouble for, the news these days was incredibly unspecific. But what she did know, was that SHIELD had fallen and all of their secrets were on the internet.

Which meant that her family wasn't safe. Despite the threat of danger Stephen and Janeen refused to move. All Genevieve wanted to do was keep her family safe but they wouldn't let her. She stood in line at Trader Joe's, deep in thought as she waited for her order to be rung up.

“How would you like to pay?” The cashier asked.

Her family wouldn't let her protect them, and SHIELD wasn't around to project them anymore. Not that they had really done anything in the first place. SHIELD was the reason her family was in danger now. Janeen would never leave rural Georgia and move to D.C. with Genevieve and Stephen would never leave his prized farm. She tried to think of how she could possibly get an entire farm into the small D.C. Apartment she owned.

“Ma’am. How would you like to pay?” The man at the register asked again, annoyance in his tone this time.

“Card.” She said as she slid the card that named her as one Sophia Jones.

“Receipt in the bag okay?”

“Sure.”

Genevieve fumbled with her bags as she exited the store, refusing to take a cab and telling herself that she could carry the four paper bags all the way back to her apartment without issue. After all, it was only three blocks away.

She was only one block away when a bag slipped and sent her all of her canned goods falling to the floor. “For god’s sake.” She mumbled under her breath as she moved to sit the other three bags down so she could retrieve her fallen goods.

Before she could sit them down a man appeared out of the shadows and collected her items, placing them neatly back in the bag before holding it out to her.

Genevieve snorted as she looked over the handsome man now standing in front of her. “What are you? Some kind of hero?” She asked snarkily as she took the bag from his hand.

“I'm your hero.” Was his smooth reply. “After all, you almost lost your beans back there.”

She stood frozen in her spot, the words that had appeared on her in 1990 had just been said out loud. Her soulmate stood in front of her, looking just as shocked as she was. Genevieve did the only thing she knew how to do.

She ran.

* * *

“Wait! Please!” Sam shouted after the woman.

Sam found himself hurt as he watched his soulmate run from him. However, he also found himself impressed that she could run with that many groceries. He hung his head, only to realize her red scarf had fallen off and was resting at his feet.

Against his better judgement he followed her to her apartment. Upon reaching the door he saw that he couldn't get in without either being buzzed in or having a key. He let out a loud groan as he let his head fall against the door.

“You lock yourself out, boy?” An old man said from behind Sam.

“No, sir. Sorry if I'm in your way.” He said as he stepped aside. “Actually, could you answer something for me?”

The old man looked at him warily before agreeing.

“There's a girl that lives in this building, she had short black hair and wide light brown eyes. What's her name?”

“You must be talking about Sophie Jones.” The old man answered as he began to unlock the door.

  
“Sophia Jones.” Sam repeated under his breath.

“How do you know her?”

“Uh, she dropped her scarf. Before she got in the building. I was hoping to give it back to her.” He sheepishly as he held up the scarf.

The old man hesitated before closing the door behind himself, “She's in apartment 23 it's on the third floor.” He said as he held the door open to Sam.

“Thank you, sir.” Sam chirped with a nod as he stepped into the building.

Now that he was in the building Sam wasn't sure what he should do next. He noticed a wall of mailboxes with a cork board beside it. On the cork board was a notepad and a pen suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

* * *

Genevieve woke up to a pounding on her door and a pounding in her head. She had drank quite a bit one wine last night, two bottles actually.

“Coming.” She croaked as she rolled off her couch and stumbled to the door. She ripped open the door and blinked several times until she realized who was at her door.

“Mrs. McClusky.”

“This was on your doorstep. I almost fell over it.” The old woman said as she held out a slip of paper and a red scarf to Genevieve.

“Uh, thank you.” Genevieve mumbled as she took the items from her neighbor.

She shut the door and retreated into her apartment. At first she couldn't remember when she had lost her scarf then it hit her. She hesitated before reading the note.

_“Dear Sophia,_

_One of your neighbors let me in. I'm sorry if this is weird, but you’re my soulmate. Call me._

_-Sam”_

On the bottom of the note was a phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave some comments. I love to hear from you guys.


	6. Living Dead Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants something caramel flavored, Genevieve wonders why baristas have to shout so loudly, and Sam wonders why none of Steve's friends stay dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler. Sorry about that.

Genevieve knew she had to do something. She couldn't stay here, she had been compromised. The soulmate she had never planned on meeting had popped up and now she had a dilemma. The rational part of her mind told her she needed to leave, and leave immediately. However, the other part of her mind, the part that had cried in relief when she had first seen her mark told her she should stay.

She needed to talk to someone, get a second opinion. So she called the only person she knew.

“You never call anymore, Julia. Or whatever it is you're going by now.” Came the playful voice on the other end of the phone.

“Come on, Nat, you know I love you.” Genevieve pouted into the phone.

“You only ever call when you need something. So, what's up?”

After explaining her entire situation to the one person who knew her life better than anyone Genevieve felt a weight had been taken off her shoulders.

“Why are you laughing? Stop laughing.” She demanded as the woman on the other end continued to laugh hysterically.

“Nothing. It's nothing. I just have never met someone with a life as screwed up as yours and I worked for SHIELD.” Natasha replied casually as she continued to lounge on the sofa in the living room.

“Yeah, well, when you're as old as I am you've had a lot of time for bad shit to happen.” She begrudgingly mumbled into the phone.

“What's so bad about having a soulmate?”

“Nothing, well, everything. I don't know.” Genevieve sighed into the phone.

“Go with it. You've been running for so long. Let yourself settle down.”

“Yeah, maybe. Thanks, Nat.”

“No maybe. Promise me you'll call this ‘Sam’ guy.”

“Promise.”

“I'm trained to detect lies.”

“Fine, I promise and I mean it.”

“That's better.” Natasha said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 

“Did I hear my name?” Sam asked as he jogged out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“No.” Natasha said firmly as she stood up and slipped her phone into her pocket. “Are you ready for your training today?”

“Yeah, I think I'm getting better at my hand to hand.”

“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

 

Genevieve had known this day would come; the day she stopped running though, she hadn't expected it to be so soon.

“Stephen,” She started apprehensively, “Would you and Janeen like to come up for thanksgiving?”

“You're still going to be there for thanksgiving?” Stephen asked dully from the other end of the phone.

“I'm not running anymore.”

* * *

“We need you in New York.” Her boss said as he stepped into her office.

“Why’s that?” Genevieve asked as she straightened up.

“There's a rich collector who is willing to part with some 1940s memorabilia. The museum could really use this and it's your specialty.”

Genevieve chewed her lip as she took in this information. “Alright. When do I leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

* * *

 

**_Tomorrow_ **

“Steve, are you _sure_ you should be walking around like this?” Sam asked, worry in his voice.

“It's just a walk to the coffee shop down the street, the doctor said I need to start light exercise.” Steve grumbled in response as he waited for the elevator door to open.

Sam sighed, “I think light exercise means more like walking around the building not down the block.” Though he had only known Steve for a short time he worried about the old man.   
  
His only reply was a glare from the super soldier. “Fine, but I'm going with you.” He relented.

The two’s was for the most part fine. Aside from Steve making up excuses to stop every few minutes. “No, Sam did you see _that_?”

“See what?”

“ _That_!” Steve said as he attempted to distract Sam from his panting by pointing at random things.

“I didn't see anything, man.” His friend replied in annoyance, seeing right through Steve’s act.

“See? I'm fine.” Steve wheezed as they stood in line.

“You don't sound fine.” Sam snorted as he crossed his arms and analyzed the menu.

“Just a little winded.” The elder mumbled as his eyes grazed over the crowd. “I think I'm going to try something caramel this time. We didn't have all these flavors back in my day.” Steve said casually as he once more tried to distract Sam from his wheezing.

“You're so old.” Sam laughed as he shook his head and went back to looking at the menu. The

“ _Sophia_!” The barista called as a drink was set out.

A familiar head of black waves made their way up to the counter to grab the awaiting drink. Sam cocked his head curiously as he waited for the woman to turn around.

* * *

 

 As Genevieve turned around to leave the coffee shop with her coffee she heard two very familiar voices.

“Genevieve?”

“Sophia!”

“Kusso.” Genevieve mumbled as she tried to figure out how she could escape this situation.

“Genevieve?” Sam skeptically asked as he turned his attention to Steve.

“Sophia?” Steve asked as he turned to Sam.

Genevieve sensed an opportunity to run and she took it, escaping out the side door and running all the way back to her hotel.

* * *

 

 “Who’s Genevieve?” Sam asked Steve as he tore his eyes away from the still swinging door.

“An old friend.”

“All your old friends are supposed to be dead why do they keep popping up?” Sam grumbled as they took another step forward in line. “By the way, that was Sophia not Genevieve. You must be losing it.”

“I think I know what Genevieve looks like. She took Buck and I to see Steamboat Willie when we were kids.” Steve narrowed his eyes as Sam simply scoffed in reply. “Who's Sophia?” Steve countered as he took his turn to cross his arms.

“My soulmate.” Sam murmured.

Well that would keep the conversation off of Steve’s wheezing. 

* * *

“Avengers tower. Of course my meeting with a rich investor is in Avengers tower. The building formerly known as Stark tower. The tower built by Tony Stark.” Genevieve mumbled under her breath as she received her security badge and was escorted to the elevator.

“Did you say something, Miss?” The security guard asked as he looked her over.

“Nope.” She said casually as she smoothed her hands over her black slacks.

* * *

Tony, Steve, Sam, Natasha Clint, and Pepper all sat in the living room of the tower.

“They should be here any minute.” Pepper said as she stood up from a plush chair and smoothed her skirt.

“So who are we meeting with again? Some curator?” Tony asked as he fidgeted in his seat.

“Archivist.” Pepper corrected.

“What do they want?”

“We offered to give them some of your dad's old memorabilia from the war.”

“Oh, of course.” Tony huffed as he crossed his arms.

“Steve, you need to see this movie.” Natasha insisted as she stole the remote from Sam.

“Nobody needs to see Children of the Corn, Natasha.” Sam scolded as he tried to reach over and take the remote back. “Back me up, Clint.”

“I'm not getting in between that.” Clint mumbled as he scooted to the opposite end of the couch, Steve snorted in agreement.

"Come on, man, that's cold. We birds have to stick together." Pouted the man known as Falcon.

Pepper jumped at the sound of the elevator arriving on the floor and turned to Tony to insist he stand up.

“Here you are, miss, have a great day.” The security guard said as the woman exited the elevator.

“Miss. Jones, we’re so glad you're here.” Pepper said politely as she stepped forward to shake the woman's hand.

“Margery?” Tony asked astonished. He recognized the woman, she had attended his parents funeral.

“Julia?” Natasha asked curiously as her eyes zoned in on the woman who's eyes were now wide as saucers. ‘Julia’ and Natasha had met when Natasha had attempted to recruit The woman to SHIELD. She had failed but the two had started an unlikely friendship.

“Tammy.” Clint said casually, using the alias she had used when he worked with her family.

“Sophia?” Sam asked, his eyes as wide as hers.

“Genevieve?” Steve asked gruffly.

“ _Fuck_.” She mumbled as she stared at the group of people in front of her, each one using a different name. At that moment Genevieve wondered why she didn't have the ability to teleport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill. Feedback and stuff.


	7. Lord Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve keeps her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This is a short and sweet little chapter. Picture Clint and Natasha as two cheeky kids who are never up to any good.

“Care to explain?” Tony asked with a smug grin as he cheekily crossed his arms.

“Actually, I'd rather dissolve into the floor but that's not an option and I don't think I can outrun you so I'll plead the fifth.” Genevieve stated as she nervously clasped her hands in front of her and smiled broadly.

“You're practically old enough to have been there when they wrote the fifth amendment.” Clint snorted as he reached his hand out to accept the high five that Natasha offered.

“Keep talking and I'll tell everyone about the time you got beat up by a miniature pony.” She replied smoothly as she took a step back, hoping nobody would notice. “I'm here for work so, that is what I'm going to do. All of _your_ problems can wait.”

She analyzed the sea of shocked faces in front of her and waited for any responses, only to met with a deafening silence. After another moment of quiet she nodded to herself and then turned to Pepper. “Shall we?” She asked as she offered her arm to the other woman.

“Uh yes, Miss…Jones?” Pepper mumbled in confusion as she accepted the woman's arm.

* * *

“Where is she?” Steve asked, jumping to his feet as Pepper reentered the room without Genevieve.

“She went down the back elevator, it was easier because that's where the artifacts are.” Pepper explained, worry on her features. “Was I supposed to not let her leave?”

“It's alright, I've got the address of the hotel she's staying at and I have a car downstairs with the address programmed into the GPS.” Tony casually spoke up from behind the bar as he poured himself another glass of bourbon.

Both Steve and Sam ran towards the nearest elevator as soon as Tony finished speaking. Steve considered using the stairs for a moment but Sam’s words echoed in his mind “ _I do what he does, only slower._ ” Also, his chest was heaving in exhaustion just from jumping up from the couch.

As soon as the elevator reached the garage floor Sam and Steve both ran for the nearest car. “I’ll drive.” Sam states as he grabbed the keys off the top of the car and yanked the door open before jamming the keys into the ignition causing the new black Audi to purr to life.

“We’re gonna have to talk about this man.” Sam said, annoyance ringing in his tone as he tried his best to navigate through the heavy New York traffic.

“You were supposed to turn left back there.” Steve mumbled as the GPS yelled that they were going the wrong way.

“This way will be faster.”

“The GPS said the other way was faster.”

“Man, shut the hell up, and stop changing the subject.”

“There's nothing to talk about.” Steve said sullenly as he shrank into the soft leather seat.

“Obviously you two had somethin-”

“No, she was like family to me, practically a big sister to Buck and I. I just wish everyone I care about would stop running from me.” Steve mumbled softly as he turned to look out the window.

Sam swore under his breath as the two hit a light.

“Told you the other way was faster.”

* * *

  
The two men stood outside of a hotel room angrily trying to jam the card into the key slot.

“Look, I'm swiping it!” Steve shouted in annoyance as he flailed his other hand.

“No, you have to swipe it the other way! No, Steve, the _other_ , other way.” Sam replied franticness seeping into his voice.

“If you know how to do it then why don't you do it!” Steve groaned in frustration as he angrily shoved the key card into the other man's hand.

“There you do it like this.” Sam explained calmly as he swiped the key card, but to no avail as the thing just angrily beeped. “Fuck.”

“So that's how you do it, huh?”

“Man, shut-”

Sam was cut off by the door being yanked open by a gloomy looking Genevieve.

“I _was_ going to wait, but I thought you might rip each other's heads off if I did.” She murmured before turning on her heel.

Sam caught the door before it could shut again and waited for a moment before entering the hotel room behind her.

Genevieve took a deep breath as she sat on the edge of the bed beside a half packed suitcase. “Sit.” She commanded as she made a half-assed gesture to the two seats that had once sat in the corner but had been moved closer to the bed.

“You were expecting us.” Steve said slowly as he moved to sit in one of the seats.

“Steve, sweetheart, I've been on the run for sixty-four-years if I wanted to be gone when you got here I would be.” Genevieve said with a humorless laugh.

Sam apprehensively took a seat and stared blankly at Sophia-no Genevieve.

“Look, I considered leaving again. I really did,” she paused to gesture at the half packed suitcase beside her before continuing, “but I promised my family that I wouldn't.”

“Family?” Steve and Sam both asked, confusion ringing in their voices.

“I have a lot to say, so before I do, does anybody have to go to the bathroom?” Genevieve asked with a small laugh as she tried to lighten the situation.

Both men stared blankly at her in response.

“Alright, Steve, after the war when you, Bucky, John, and Thomas had left me I didn't know what to do. I had nothing and nobody. I mean my soulmark never showed up. I was confused and lost.”

“Hey, now wait a minute.” Sam started only to be silenced by a death glare from Genevieve.

“You came later so can it.”

“Annie wasn't speaking to me anymore so I did the only thing I could think to do. I moved in with Flora, which was alright for awhile. But, then Peggy and Dugan showed up.”

* * *

Two hours later Sam and Steve were all caught up on what exactly Genevieve had been doing for so many years. Thankfully, neither men had interrupted too much. Sam protested when Genevieve explained finding her mark, but had managed to keep quiet, aside from his initial outburst, until then.  
  
Now the three all lay together on the bed, Genevieve proudly showing pictures of a baby Jenny, baby Stephen, and baby Janeen as if they had been her own.

“This is Janeen’s first rodeo, lord knows how the line went from Brooklyn and dance clubs to rural Georgia and rodeos but nonetheless I love them.” She said with a laugh as she held out a picture of a smiling little girl in a pink cowboy hat on a small horse.

Sam looked at her, really looked and felt his heart swell. She had waited so long and now they were here together.

“Sam?” Genevieve repeated for the third time, worry now creasing her brow.

“Huh?” Sam mumbled in confusion, as he came out of his reverie.

“Gen has been calling you for five minutes, not that you noticed, being too busy staring and all.” Steve said with a cheeky smile.

“Hey, watch it old man.” Sam warned.

“If he's an old man then what am I?” Genevieve asked with a pout.

“Mine.” Sam said, grinning as he continued to bask in the feeling of being near his promise.

“Ew.” Steve grumbled as he rolled over.

“Anyways, like I was saying, I want to hear everything about you. Tell me about your life.” Genevieve said as she leaned into Sam, a dazed smile on her face.

“Should I even be here?” Steve complained loudly.

“You can go after.” The woman instructed as she playfully shoved her younger friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


	8. When I'm Myself Again I Want Just The Life I had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve likes J. Cole, Sam pops a question, Steve acts like a kid again, and Tony has a proposition.

"What are you doing?”

Genevieve jumped and swore loudly at Steve's sudden intrusion. “Christ on a stick, Steve! Why'd ya spook me like that?” The woman chided as she shot a dirty look at the man.

“Why're you up?” He asked with a yawn as he leaned against the bathroom door of the hotel room.

“I've always been an owl you know that.” Was the woman's reply as she went back to putting lotion on her legs.

“Did you shave your legs?” The superhero asked in confusion as he cocked his head and eyed the woman's smooth legs.

“Dry up, would ya?” She barked in annoyance.

Steve laughed loudly, his body shaking as he registered what she had said. “How have you survived this long using lingo from the _prohibition_ age?”

“Most people don't question it. They just assume I'm from somewhere else.” She said huffily as she stood up and attempted to scoot past him.

“Hey.” He said softly as he grabbed her arm and kept her from leaving.

“What?” She said, exhaustion in her voice.

“You're not gonna leave again, right?” Suddenly Steve felt very small.

Genevieve frowned as she looked at her oldest friend, her eyes softened and she turned to face him. The super soldier looked painfully delicate right now. Sam had pulled her aside earlier and explained how Steve hadn't been doing so well after the Triskelion incident at first she hadn't wanted to admit it but now she could see it. There were bags under Steve's eyes and the light that she had loved back in the day was gone from them.

“No. No more running.” She promised.

Steve's only reply was to wrap his arms around her in a hug. As the two embraced Genevieve could only think of one thing.

Steve's soulmark on his hand was gone, but Peggy was still alive. She was certain Steve knew Peggy was still alive and then it hit her. Steve must really have felt like he had lost everything. His soulmate was no longer his soulmate and all of his other friends were dead. That's when she realized they were on the same sinking ship.

So she did the only thing she could do, hold him tighter.

* * *

“I have to work, come on guys.” She explained.

The two men sitting on the bed in front of her frowned at her.

“Why?” Steve repeated for the third time.

“We've gone over this. I have a job.” She repeated before dropping her face into her hands and groaning loudly.

“Quit your job and move into the tower with us.” Sam said casually.

“No.”

“Why?” Steve asked with a pout.

Her head snapped up, an annoyed look on her face. “Because if I'm moving in with anybody it'll be my family.” As soon as the words left her mouth Genevieve felt guilty. Steve and Sam both looked incredibly hurt. “That came off wrong.” She said with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose and frowned.

“No, we get it.” Steve mumbled as he crossed his arms and stared at the floor. Genevieve fought the urge to smack him for being so childish about this all.

“Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to find a job when you're in my situation?”

Now it was their turn to feel guilty, it wasn't fair of them to ask her to throw away her life for them. A life she had been building for years, a life without them.

“You're only renting your apartment in DC.” Sam tried, his new tactic was to negotiate.

“You're right, but my job is there.” The old woman said slowly.

“Move in with me.”

Steve whipped his head up to stare at Sam, surprise on his face.

Genevieve mumbled some words under her breath that neither man understood before she held up her hands in surrender. “Look, we just met, that's not happening. I really have to go work I have to approve the shipments of the artifacts.” She pleaded.

“Fine, but you're riding with us.” Sam insisted, Steve backed him up with vigorous nodding. “And this isn't the end of the conversation.”

She would never win with these two.

Once they were in the car with Sam behind the wheel and Steve in the backseat, Genevieve having taken his place in the front, the group found themselves arguing over music selections.

Genevieve grumbled under her breath about being surrounded by children as she slouched down into the front seat. Her head turned to look out the window as she attempted to tune the two out and look at the city. It had changed so much since she had once lived here, she hadn't lived here in decades but she found it comfortingly familiar.

“I want to listen to classical.” Steve whined.

“And I want to listen to the news.” Sam repeated for the third time as he glared at Steve in the rearview.

“It's bad enough you kick me out of the front seat.” Steve mumbled under his breath as he once more crossed his arms like a petulant child.

While the two men continued bickering an idea popped into the older woman's head. Genevieve slyly pulled the iPod Janeen had gotten her from her purse and searched for Sams aux cord. The young girl had loaded it full of songs that her Great Grand Aunt had said she liked and tons of other songs and artists that she thought the woman would like. Without drawing any attention to herself she managed to plug the small device in the aux cord and clicked onto the first song she recognized.

Sam and Steve were stunned into silence as the new sound flowed through the car.

“Guess not, last night they pulled up to my,” Genevieve paused her singing along to avoid saying that word, “At the light like, uh, nice watch, run it. Hands in the air now.”

As they slowed to almost a stop in the traffic Sam turned to look at her, confusion and shock on his face. Steve leaned forward, his face a near mirror of Sams.

“What is this?” Steve asked at the same time that Sam asked “J. Cole?”

Genevieve simply laughed and turned the volume up as she sang along, pointedly ignoring the looks the two men were giving her.

“You're just full of surprises.” Her soul mate murmured quietly before chuckling and shaking his head lightly.

“Oh, honey, you have no idea.”

“Gross.” Steve exclaimed as he covered his ears.

* * *

“So you were a nurse.” Tony said casually as he perched himself on a random crate and stared down the woman.

“I was.”

“And a midwife in the 60’s.”

“Your point?” The dark haired woman was annoyed. Up until Tony's intrusion she had been working without distraction. When the man had come in she had been dancing to Elvis as she dutifully took note of each and every artifact. As she continued to write down all of the wear and tear on this particular weapon she tried to ignore the billionaire as best she could. Easier said than done.

“You enjoy medicine?”

“I guess.” She was annoyed now. The sooner she could finish this the sooner she would be able to spend time with Sam and Steve.

“Were you good at it?” He pressed before raising the glass he held to his lips and shooting her a curious look.

“Just get to your point so you can be out of my hair, thanks.” Genevieve huffed in annoyance as she stood up straight and brushed her just above shoulder length hair behind her ear.

“Want to work for me?”

“What?”

“I'm offering you a job.” Tony said with an implied ‘duh’ at the end.

“I got that, but why? Did Sam and Steve put you up to this?” She was suspicious now, especially after their conversation this morning.

Instead of a verbal reply the man simply shook his head.

“Who then?” Her eyes narrowed as she moved her hands to her hips, the clipboard she held now awkwardly poking her side though she refused to break her stance to move it.

“Look,” Tony started as he jumped off the crate and walked towards her, “Steve is a pretty major part of the team, and after the thing with Barnes he's ready to go off the rails at any minute. If you leave he's either going to follow you or have a melt down. I'm not fond of the Capsicle but neither of those are good options considering the state of the world right now.”

“Natasha put you up to it, didn't she?”

“So, is that a yes?”

“Answer my question instead of dancing around it and I'll answer yours.” Genevieve smirked as she set her clipboard down onto a crate before smugly crossing her arms. She knew at this point she had the upper hand over the man.

“She may have given me a slight nudge but I already had the idea in my head.”

“You know my medical knowledge is pretty outdated right? I mean back in my day lobotomies were considered cutting edge.” The woman said snarkily as she picked up her clipboard and went back to work.

“Looks like you'll have to start school again.” Tony said with a smug look.

Genevieve was confused now, how was she supposed to go back to school when she was legally dead and all of her fake identities were only good enough to get her menial work at libraries and museums? She had no high school diploma to get her into medical school.

“Oh yeah, here's your new ID card by the way. Courtesy of Stark Industries. You're officially a person again.” Tony's face twitched into a satisfied smirk as he held out his hand which had a shiny new ID in it.

The woman pursed her lips as she stared at the card, she had loved being a nurse, and this would mean she could work with her friends and her soul mate. She wouldn't have to move again, she could be a person again, she wouldn't have to worry about the police showing up on her door and arresting her for using an alias. She would be protected, her family could be protected. All she had to do was work for a Stark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all still like this story? Serious question. Also who caught reference from the chapter title?


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam find out the secret that Genevieve has unconsciously been keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s been awhile.

“I'm going back to school!” Gen sing-songed as she stepped into Steve and Sam's apartment.

It had been a week since the offer, a week since she had reacquainted herself with Steve and gotten to know her soulmate. In that week she had started coming to their shared apartment in Avengers Tower almost every day.

She had gone back to DC for one day to turn in her work on the artifacts and to make sure they returned safely. Sam had come with her, citing that he needed to water his plants. Unbeknownst to him she had turned in her resignation.

“That's great!” Sam said, his smile was wide and encouraging as he stepped out from behind the kitchen counter to come scoop her up in a hug.

She was excited, she had enjoyed school when she was little but when her family had moved she had to stop going and get a job to help her family. She had been working ever since and she was happy to get back to something she truly enjoyed. For a split second she wondered if she should tell him about the terms of her schooling, but decided against it.

She still wasn’t moving out of her place in DC, she was just getting her own little apartment in the tower. She wasn’t ready to move in with her boys, she adored them, but after years of being alone she needed her space. She was still somewhat old fashioned, she wasn’t just going to move in with the first man who asked. Even if he happened to be her soulmate.

“Where's Steve?” When she realized the apartment was empty aside from Sam she felt a pang of worry hit her, Steve tended to get into trouble when he was alone.

“I think Natasha set him up on a date.” Was the man's response which was followed by a shrug.

He actually wasn’t sure, it may have been a date or it may have been a Bucky lead. Steve had stammered out his excuse as he bolted out of the apartment earlier which in Sam’s opinion meant it could go either way. He simply told Genevieve that it was a date so she wouldn’t worry, she had an older sister like protectiveness over Steve.

“Huh.” Genevieve couldn't keep her smirk away, the idea of Steve on a date was an awfully funny image. The serum had enhanced everything but his social skills, so he was still the same awkward little Steve that she had raised under her wing all those years ago.

“Let's celebrate!” Sam shouted gleefully as he made his way to the pantry. When he came out he had a glass of champagne and an award winning smile on his face. His smile made her melt and often made her think about how all good things were worth the wait, Sam had been worth every minute of waiting.

“I'm not a champagne fan.” She said teasingly, her face wrinkling up at the thought of it.

“We have beer?” He offered, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Perfect.”

After cracking open both of them a beer he went back to making dinner. Sam was in fact, a fantastic cook. Tonight was garlic butter chicken with lemon and asparagus. He had been showcasing his cooking all week. Maybe, just maybe, it was his way of trying to make her fall in love with him.

It was working.

Two hours later the two were each on their fourth beer and had gotten snuggly on the couch while JARVIS put a movie on for them. Genevieve had told Sam the tale of when she took Steve and Bucky to see Steamboat Willie and how after that she had missed very few Disney movies. After she listed the movies she hadn't seen, Sam had insisted she needed to see them all.

“This movie is so cute!” She squealed. They had just finished watching Wreck It Ralph and had moved onto Brave, Genevieve telling Sam to remind her to call Clint Merida at some point.

However, she found the premise of Brave to be odd. Her family had been very traditional and in such traditions they were never to disrespect their mother. While the movie was about familial love she still found it confusing. Children back in her day, traditional or not, would have never disrespected their parents that like.

She had noticed it in the more recent years; people were softer with their children. They no longer beat the hell out of their kids, something she had always hated, despite on occasion threatening it. Children weren’t taught discipline or respect anymore, the show Dr. Phil proved that.

She often felt out of place in this world, despite having grown with it and adjusted to it. Some things had changed so much and others stayed the same. She wasn’t sure she would ever understand this world, more so, she was afraid she wouldn’t ever understand her soulmate.

She nuzzled deeper into his side as she began to worry more and more. Her face scrunched up as she fretted.

Sam was so much younger than her, his values and his ideals were that of a modern man. Sure they were destined for each other, but what could he possibly see in a woman who was practically old enough to be his great grandmother? She was old enough to be his grandma by the time he was born.

When they had children how would they raise them? What would they tell them? Would they tell their kids how old she was? After all this time could she even have kids?

“Hey, stop worrying.” Sam said softly, gently stroking her hair out of her face.

Genevieve looked up at him and frowned. “Who said I was worrying?”

He chuckled gently, slipped his hands through her hair to gently massage her scalp. “It was all over your face, baby.”

“Are we going steady?” She blurted, afterwards scolding herself as she realized just how old the phrase made her sound. If she was going to be with Sam she’d need to learn the new lingo.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at her. “We’re soulmates, don’t you think we’re kind of past that?”

“Oh, so just because we’re soulmates we aren’t going to date?” She asked. Genevieve sat up and pouted at him, pretending to be offended.

He simply groaned in response, pulling her back to him. “You’re twisting my words, woman.”

She let out a blissful sigh as she relaxed into his chest, she had the best soulmate in the world. Without even trying be had squished her fears and calmed her down.

Their movie marathon continued, though now she was caught up fantasizing about their future together.

After moving on to Big Hero 6 Sam heard light snoring, with a gentle smile he looked down to see Genevieve had fallen asleep curled into his chest. He sighed happily, this was the life and he wouldn't change it for anything. He briefly considered taking the couch and moving her into his room so she could sleep comfortably but before he could carry his plan out he found himself being lulled to sleep by her soft snores.

* * *

  
The two had woken up stiff, but well rested. Both would say it was the best they had ever slept despite the soreness in their muscles.

Sam was currently making himself and Steve toast before their morning run. Genevieve was sitting at the counter drinking coffee with some type of overly sweet creamer that Sam liked.

Steve had come in late last night, neither of them had heard him come in but they knew it had to be after eleven. So, it was assumed his date had gone well even though none of them had spoken of it.

“Aw man, this avocado isn’t ripe.” Sam whines as he squeezed the green lump in his hand.

Without thinking Genevieve held her hand out for the avocado. Sam sent her a questioning look but gently placed it into her hand. After a moment of focus she nodded sleepily and handed it back to him.

“It should be good now.” She mumbled before taking a large gulp of her coffee. Screw everyone who said anyone could be a morning person, she was 103 and she still wasn’t a morning person.

Sam squeezed it again, surprised when it seemed softer. After cutting it open and realizing that it was indeed ripe now he paused making toast to share a look with Steve, both men stopping what they were doing to stare at her.

Genevieve had been staring into her cup of coffee when she felt two pairs of eyes on her. Curiously, she looked up. “What? Is there something on my face?”

“How did you do that?” Sam asked slowly. He didn’t want to startle or upset her since it was clear she had done it almost unconsciously.

After a moment of confusion it hit her. She has barely used her abilities since she’d lost control in Fury’s office a few years prior. When she did use them she used them for selfish reasons, like aging a peach that wasn’t quite ripe or a cheese that could be better.

“Oh.” She said silently, looking back down into her coffee with a perplexed expression.

“Gen.” Steve murmured gently as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged. “After my car accident I realized I had stopped aging. But, a few years later I realized I could age everything but myself.” To prove her point she reached out and touched the tip of her finger to the spoon sitting by Steve’s bowl of oatmeal.

The metal rusted over causing both men to take deep breaths.

“Yeah.” Was all she said in reply.

Both men just stared at her, pity in their eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that. Just make your damn hipster toast and go on your run.” She grumbled before getting up from her spot at the breakfast bar and disappearing into Sam’s room.

A minute later they heard the shower start, both men released the breath they hadn’t realized they’d been holding.

“Did you know she could do that?” Sam asked Steve, worry etching his features.

The super soldier shook his head, “No, but we can’t let anyone else know. Imagine what they’d do to her.”

“I bet they already do. She went to SHIELD after they found you.” Her soulmate mumbled, shaking his head.

Steve closed his eyes. “That means Hydra already knows.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for always disappearing! I love that you all continue to support me despite this. 
> 
> Anyways, I’m guessing that y’all can already feel the drama on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to research things as much as I can but I will always make mistakes.  
> Please leave lots of feedback! I love comments as they inspire me to continue!


End file.
